The Last Story of Snow Ashe
by Poseidon or Snow Ashe
Summary: This is an original story written by me. Enjoy.


The Last Story of Snow Ashe

Chapter One.

The Newcomer.

It was a bright autumn day in the Kingdom of Camelot. Things were normal for the castle and town. Then, all of a sudden there was a bright flash of sapphire-blue light in the middle of the town. The townspeople covered their eyes with their sleeves and when they uncovered them they saw a young man standing in the middle of the square. The people were dazzled by his sparking deep-blue eyes. Then a soldier came riding into the town on a dark-brown horse and asked "Who are you and where do you come from?" The young man answered "My name is Snow Ashe, and I come from the City of Nowhere." The soldier laughed "The City of Nowhere! I have never heard that city and I have been to the edges of the land!" Just then a girl came riding up on a pure-white horse and she said "Go to the castle Sir Lansing!" He did and then the girl dismounted and walked over to Snow. "I apologize for Sir Lansing. He has just recently become a knight and is still very cocky." Snow smiled and said "There is no need." The girl smiled and nodded to a towns-person and he brought over a pure-black horse and handed Snow the reins. "Can you ride?" The girl asked and Snow nodded and mounted. The young woman did the same and led the way out of the town.

Chapter Two.

The Princess.

As Snow and the girl rode through a forest trail they talked about how long Snow was staying and what he was doing here. Snow told the girl that he was a refugee from the Country of Alisa. Snow tilted his head to the side and said "You know, I don't think I got your name." The girl looked at him and said "I am Princess Angel Stone." Snow's eyes widened and he gasped. Angel laughed at his reaction. Snow shook his head and pulled his notebook out of a pocket in his jacket and opened it up to a page in the center of the book and pulled his pencil out of his sleeve. Snow drew something really fast and then showed Angel it. She stopped laughing and said "That is me." Snow nodded. She gave a hint of a smile and said "Come on." Snow followed her and she led him to a cave. Angel dismounted and walked inside. Snow did the same. Angel lit a torch and handed it to Snow. As they walked Snow could hear water dripping and then he noticed something. There were pictures on the walls! Snow turned to ask Angel but she wasn't beside him. Snow looked around and saw her staring at him in a doorway. Snow walked over to her and asked "What is this place?" Angel looked around and said "Your home." Snow tilted his head to the side and said "This isn't my home." Angel frowned and said "Then how do you explain this?"

Chapter Three.

The War.

Angel showed him a laptop that said 'Hello Snow and Princess Angel' Snow narrowed his eyes and said "I've never been here…" Angel slowly said "Yes you have." Snow nodded slowly. Angel led him to a room with computers mounted on the walls all the way around the room. Angel said "You were injured during the war last year. I brought you here and nursed you back to health after you were nearly killed trying to protect me. You died two weeks ago." Snow stared at her and said "I didn't fight in any wars." Angel narrowed her eyes and said "Clearly you didn't die either." Snow shook his head slowly and then said "I need to see something on the computer." Snow walked over to the computer sitting on a desk at the base of one of the walls and booted it up. Suddenly all the computers lit up at once and had a different program on each of them. Angel looked at all the screens intently, quickly, but returned her gaze back to Snow, quizzically, "Is any of this starting to make sense to you?" she asked suspiciously. Snow looked at a computer above him and looked at her and said "Somewhat." Angel gave a short nod and stood by him, " Which screen is striking something back?" Snow pointed to a screen to their right and said "That one is showing data from the battle" Angel walked over and read the screen he pointed to. " The war, it was brutal for everyone." she said looking over to him, " Lots of casualties." Snow typed something into the computer he was at and images popped up on several computers. Angel stood by the computers and watched the images as the popped up, then to Snow carefully. " Why did you look this up on the hard-drive?"

Chapter Four.

Snow's return to the Kingdom

Snow got up and pointed to one of the screens and said "It says here that in the middle of the battle a young man appeared out of nowhere in bright flash of light." Angle narrowed her gaze at the screen, " And you just happened to appear here in a bright flash of light." she said, looking back over to him. " That's why you don't remember. Because you getting hurt and dying didn't happen to you yet." she said in understanding. Snow nodded and then shut the computers down. "Now we just have to figure out what the light was and why it brought you back here after your death." she said walking back over to him. Snow nodded and asked "What was the battle about?" Angel stared at him quietly for a minute, " It was about this land, and our nemesis wanting it once and for all, saying it's his blood right. What was your battle about, before you ended up here?" she asked curiously. "What do you mean?" Snow asked frowning. "About what part?" she asked seriously. "My battle." Snow said. "You were fighting before coming here, what was the battle about?" she asked carefully. Snow replied "I was trying to save a family of four from a zombie attack." Angel looked him over cautiously, " Zombies? Well, That was always who you were, helping those around you." Snow smiled sadly and said "I know." Angel sighed, trying not to dwell on the past he had in this time. " I guess it's for the best if we try to find you a way back to your time, and what that flash of light was." Snow nodded slowly and said "So you don't want me to stay." "I'm not saying that what so ever." she said carefully, " But, people here already know you as a dead hero." she pointed out. "You may be the same guy, but not the exact same memories." she said sadly. Snow looked at her with confused eyes and asked "What do you mean?" "You are you, but your also not you. It's hard to say really." she said softly, " Your the same, but different. Same personality, and looks, but different actions and memories. Since this is your home, your welcome to stay here, maybe it will help us figure something out."

Chapter Five.

The Castle.

Snow nodded and said "I think I'll stay." Angel nodded and said "I better go and tell of whats going on." She looked towards the entrance," If you want, you're welcome to come along."

(A few moments later)

Dismounting the horses they rode to the castle, people around them went to put them in the stables while she lead Snow inside to the Throne room, where a meeting was taking place. Snow followed her inside. Angel walked up to Sir Lansing, and her parents, The king and queen. " Everyone, Snow Ashe is back." she said addressing the court. The King stood up and said "Nice to see you alive again Snow!" The Queen smiled at him kindly, her eyes happy and warm, " Welcome back to the land of the living." Snow looked at Angel and nodded to her. "Technically, that's true, but it's not." she said, going into detail about what had happened and what conclusions they made to in Snow's home. The court stared at them slightly confused, but more amazed. Snow watched their faces carefully. The King stared at Snow closely, " So, what do you remember about what happened to you before?" he asked curiously. "Nothing, I remember destroying a battleship that was attacking the city of Camelot and slicing heads off of zombies." "Zombies?" the Queen asked confused, " Not fighting the men of Sir Hansling's?" Snow shook his head and said "Everyone here was long dead, I went to your burial chambers just before the attack started.

Chapter Six

Time

Snow said "We were outnumbered 8 to 1." Angel looked at Snow, "that is why I told him he could stay here, and we would investigate the reason for this." The Queen looked at them both and said "You both told us that if something like this happened, we would be in major trouble." "That may be, but he has no memories of the past we have known with him and we have to do something," Angel insisted. The King and Queen looked eachother and said "Find the cause of this and report back to us when you have." The princess gave a courtesy and nodded. She looked at Snow and gave a smile telling him to follow. Snow nodded to the King and Queen and followed Angel out. He set his hand on his sword when a few people looked at him with anger in their eyes. Angel glanced at Snow, "Relax, they won't try anything, " she smiled, "I should more say that I'm surprised to see you even if it is...well you get the idea." Snow nodded, but still kept his hand on the pommel of his sword. He knew what was happening. War is coming once more. And if he and the people couldn't stand together...Camelot would destroyed. Angel glanced over at him, "What did you mean by we were all long dead...?" Snow said "I'm not from this century. I was born in the 21st century. The first time I came to Camelot, it was in the 19th century." "You're from the 21st? What's it like?" Angel asked, "the future. I've always been curious about so many things." She walked through the castle, "I wonder about those things..." she paused. Snow looked at her and said "Maybe I can take you if we can figure out how I came here." Angel shrugged and smiled softly, "if we can figure it out hopefully it'll be soon," she paused, "so I showed you your room, how about I show you around?" Snow nodded and said "I'd like that." In the trees above them, someone was watching.

Chapter Seven

Zanna

Angel nodded to him and smiled, "good," she stopped in her tracks. Snow slowly slid his sword out of its sheath revealing a dark blue tinted steel blade. Angel looked at Snow and then looked up to see what was wrong. A young girl of about 8 was looking down at them with big blue eyes. Angel looked at her and blinked then gave a small smile, "Why hello," she smiled. Snow looked at the girl and said "What's your name?" Angel watched the sweet girl trying to recognize something about her. The girl said "My name is...Zanna." The Princess looked at Zanna confused, "Why are you up there? Where's your parents?" Zanna replied "My parents are dead. They were killed in the war between Camelot and the Zombies." Angel eyes widened and she looked at Snow, "Wait, wasn't that where you came from?" Angel asked, "I thought you came alone, do you know her?" Snow said "I never saw her." Angel tilted her head, "why don't you come down here and tell us what happened?" She asked. Zanna said "Because you might kill me." "Don't be afraid, we wont hurt you, I promise," she said gently. Zanna slowly climbed down the tree and walked over to them. Angel knelt down as she approached, "Hello Zanna, I am Princess Angel and this is my friend Snow..he has also been to that time you speak of." Zanna said "My full name is Suzanna Rose Stone." "Stone?" She asked surprised, "mine is Angel Stone, "she grinned at the coincidence," but what a lovely name you have," she paused, "so what's the last thing you remember?" Zanna said "A bright flash of light." She looked back up at Snow, "please tell me there aren't any others like you two coming to this time..." Snow shook his head and said "I don't think there is..."

Chapter Eight

Revelations

"That's good," Angel smiled then looked at the girl, "how about staying with us till we figure out how to get you both back?" Zanna nodded and said "Thank You." She smiled then glanced at Snow, "well there we have it...to people from the same frame of time..." Snow and Zanna looked at eachother and Zanna said " We need to figure out how we got here." She smiled at them, "Are you sure you two remember nothing else?" They both nodded and said no. "Now to show you both around," she continued through the castle grounds touring every place and everything for them to see. Snow and Zanna soon knew their way around the castle and surrounding areas. Angel smiled at them, "Would you like me to take you to your rooms again or are you both fine?" Zanna said "Thanks" and went off to her room. Snow looked at Angel and said "Would you mind if we walked around a bit more?" Angel looked at him and nodded, "Sure." Snow walked side by side with Angel until a little while after darkness had fallen. Angel smiled even in the silence enjoying it all...she looked at him every bit remembering the man who saved her life. Snow looked at her and asked "How late do you you want to walk beside me?" Angel looked at him and smiled taking a few steps over to join him. Snow smiled and said "How late can we walk?" "It's up to you...I am the Princess so I can stay up as long as you'd like." Snow said "I'd stay up all night just to walk beside you." Angel looked at him and giggled, "You're sweet... but you'll need some sleep." Snow shrugged and said "Spend my time sleeping or walking beside you all night. I'd choose...Staying up all night long."

Chapter Nine

Light

Angel turned to him, "Snow,"she said softly, " don't forget to sleep well... I'll walk with you like i am, but don't forget we are trying to find a way to send you home." Snow sighed and looked up at the stars. Snow saw something. It looked like a meteor. Angel looked up at the sky as well. Just then a bright flash of light appeared in the sky. A crack was forming. A crack in time and space. Angel's eyes widened and she looked at Snow. Snow closed his eyes and said "I'm not ready yet. I can't leave..." and he disappeared into thin air. Angel looked at him with wide eyes seeing him vanish with her own eyes. Snow opened his eyes and said "No more." He had returned to his home. Snow looked around and grinned. There was a message on the wall. [i]Prepare for war of the End of Time[/i] Angel stood there uncertain before hurrying to the castle. Snow looked around and saw what he was looking for. Angel looked through some things trying to determine what was wrong. Suddenly Snow appeared in another bright flash of light and said "I'm back." Just when she was questioning herself her eyes widened and she jumped falling over, "You're back!?" and her eyes lit up. Snow grinned and said "I know how to get back." "Did you figure out what it is?" she asked surprised, "How did you do it? Does that mean you can get home?" Snow nodded and said "I did." "Really?" she blinked and smiled at him, "Then what are you still doing here?" Snow said "You" Angel tilted her head, "What do you mean? You'll come see us all again..." "No I came back for you and Zanna." Snow said gently. "Zanna, too?" she lifted her head, "Did she not leave as well?" she paused, "Snow, you know i can't leave here right?"

Chapter Ten

Returning

Snow tilted his head and said "Why not?" Angel said "I'm a princess, I have a responsibility to my people...Snow, this is my home..." "I could stay here..." Snow murmured. "But what about your future, your home...you said we were gone, right...plus we still haven't met in the past as far as you're concerned..." Angel said with confusion in her eyes. Snow sighed and said "I wish I could stay here." Angel walked over to him and took his hands in hers, "Snow?" Snow looked at her and said "I can't stay and I can't leave you..." "Snow, you don't be leaving me, we'll meet again, I promise you," She let go of his hands. Snow looked down at their hands and said "I'm going to miss you." Then he sighed and said "I don't want to go." Angel hesitated and sadness was in her eyes. Snow looked at her and said "Life is cruel." Angel suddenly hugged him tightly and closed her eyes,"Nor do I want to lose you..." Snow hugged her back and said "I need you by my side Angel." Angel looked back at him with uncertainty. A pang in her heart that she couldn't explain as she looking into those eyes of his "This is my home...we'll meet again in your future...and hopefully again..." Snow hugged her again and whispered "Wait for me" in her ear and disappeared. She watched him and when he was gone her stomach twisted in a yearning to see him.

Chapter Eleven

New Life

Date: 12\13\14

Location:Camelot, England, Earth

Snow reappeared a few moments later. He looked older and there were scars and cuts on his face and arms. Snow had a new sense of power around him as well. He grinned when he saw Angel and said "I'm back." Angel looked at him and what was only a second to her was years? "What happened to you?" She blinked and studied him, "How long...?" Snow said "Let's see...10 years, give or take?" "Oh my..." She looked at him, "I..." Snow pulled her into a hug and said "I've missed you so much." Angel hugged him tightly, "I told you we'd meet again... I just didn't expect it to be ten years between a second for me." Snow said "I don't have to leave now." "Did you visit me all those years ago?" She asked recalling the one when he saved her. Snow said "Yes I did." Angel hugged him happily, "It's amazing!" Snow said "I won't have to ever leave you behind again.." She nodded happily and pecked his cheek. Snow said "I..." Angel looked at him and took his hand, "Let's go tell my parents the delightful news!" Snow looked confused and said "What news?" "That you're here to stay," she smiled, "Surely they'll be happy." Snow nodded and said "Hopefully."

15 minutes later

Snow and Angel were walking into the palace hand-in-hand. Angel looked at Snow. Snow smiled and said "Let's go." She nodded brightly and hurried to the throne room. The King and Queen were talking when Snow and Angel walked in. The Queen looked at them and said "Hello." Angel gave a slight bow and looked up at her parents, "Snow has decided to stay..." The King and Queen nodded and said "That's a good thing. We'll be leaving our kingdom in good hands." Angel looked at Snow with happiness not processing their words, but simply happy they approved of his staying there. Snow looked at them and said "What do you mean?" The King said "We're leaving to go to another country and forge an alliance."

Chapter Twelve

A New King and Queen

Angel turned to them quickly, "Leaving!? You can't go..." Her parents said "We have to. If Snow hadn't returned we wouldn't be going. Since he is here, you both are the rulers of the kingdom while we are gone." Angel said pleadingly "Father, please no...isn't there something else we can do about the alliance?" Her father shook his head and said "Stay here with Snow." "When will you be back?" She asked and paused, "What if it goes wrong?" The Queen walked over to them and put a gentle hand on her daughter's face and said "If something goes wrong then you will become the Queen." Angel looked up at her mom and hugged her, "Please don't leave me..I can't become Queen, I'm not ready... You have to come back." The Queen said "I believe in both of you." Angel said "Please be careful." The King and Queen nodded and said "We will." She stepped back and looked at them. Snow looked at them both and said "Be careful. If something goes wrong, press the button on this." He handed the King a small device. "It will send a signal to my lab and then it will alert me. If something looks suspicious, get out of there as fast as you can." She smiled at Snow grateful. Snow nodded to them both and said "Good luck." Angel gave her parents one last hug. The King and Queen hugged their daughter and said their good byes. But before they left the King wanted a word with Snow. He led Snow off to the side and said "If we don't make it, I give you my blessing." Angel looked at her mother and felt a tear come down her cheek. How could she rule and be amazing as her parents... Snow knew what he was talking about and nodded. Angel glanced over at them and wondered what they were talking about. A few hours later Snow and Angel were talking when a warrior came in and said "Sir, the King and Queen have been killed." Snow looked at him and said "How?" The warrior said "An assassin was on the way here when he saw them and killed them." Angel looked at the warrior and her eyes widened, "N-No...that can't be..you're lying..where are they!?" She ran to the door, passed the warrior and hurried outside as if she were running to and them, "Mom, Dad!" She cried out falling to her knees.

Chapter Thirteen

Recovery

Snow ran after her and pulled her into a hug and murmured soothing words into her ear. He slowly calmed her down enough to bring her back inside. Angel looked at Snow, "They're...dead..." Snow sighed sadly and said "I know." with sadness in his eyes. "I can't do it..." She said, "it isn't fair..."

A few months later...

Angel looked out the window from the castle hallway. She hadn't gotten over her parents death, but she knew she'd have to move on... Snow was practically running the kingdom while Angel was grieving. Angel felt a bit bad putting all the responsibility on Snow and he wasn't even...she closed her eyes, "I can't do it...I can't be like my mother..." Snow was right behind her when she said that and said "I think you'd make a fine Queen." She jumped and turned to face him, "Snow..." She said softly. Snow smiled and said "Hi." Angel's eyes softened, "I owe you a thank you for everything..." Snow shook his head and said "No you don't." Angel looked down and said "But I do...without you helping me through this...the whole kingdom would have fallen..." Snow said "I need to tell you something." Angel shook her head. "I know what you want to tell me." Snow looked at with confusion and said "You do?" Angel nodded, "My dad told you, didn't he...to look after me...to take care of what I couldn't..." She paused, "But you see, you don't have t look after me. You're my best and closest friend, and I love you for that, but I'll be fine...I will take my throne as she wished... " she went to hug him. Snow said "Yes and no. He told me all of that yes. He also gave me his blessing." She tilted her head confused, "What blessing?" She blinks thoughtfully. Snow said "He knew that I liked you from the moment you and I met."

Chapter Fourteen

The First

Angel looked at him trying to figure out what he meant. Snow sighed when he saw that she was confused by what he was saying and kissed her gently and said "Now do you understand?" Angel's eyes widened when he kissed her, her first kiss, and her cheeks heated up. When he ended the kiss all she could do was slowly nod as she processed it. Snow said "Sorry." Angel gazed into his eyes, "No...don't be..." Snow took both of her hands in his and said "I'll stand by your side no matter what." Angel looked at him, "Snow...I..." Snow released her hands and said "Make up your mind Angel." and walked away. Angel stared after him stunned and unable to chase after him. A few days later, Snow was sitting in the throne room when Angel walked in. Angel took a deep breath and walked over to him. Snow watched her carefully. She did a small curtsy, "Your future Highness, " with that she walked to him on the throne and kissed him just like that...without warning. Snow was completely unprepared. He didn't think that this would happen. But he was glad it did. She pulled away but didn't wait for a response before turning right back out..too embarrassed to speak. Snow waited a few minutes before following her and saying "Come here you."

Chapter Fifteen

Life

Angel was blushing when she heard his voice and didn't stop. Snow caught up with her and took her hand in his and said "So that's a yes?" Angel spun around to face him her eyes fluttering under the light, "No, it's an I love you too," she said softly. Snow said "Brilliant" with a spark of happiness in his eyes. She smiled and looked at him with a sweet smile, "I'm sorry..." Snow said "For what?" "For not being able to respond to you or anything," she said. Snow said "Don't be. You've had it hard." "It's no excuse..." Angel looked down. Snow said "Come on. I want to show you something." Angel nodded, "Alright." Snow took her to a small forest clearing. There, in the middle, was a house. She tilted her head confused. Snow said "This is the only place I can tell you." She tilted her head and faced him, "tell me what?" Snow said gently "You have a sister."


End file.
